Waddle Doo
Kirby's Dream Land]] (1992) |ability=Beam, Parasol (sometimes) |category=Regular Enemy, Helper (Beam) }}Waddle Doo are an enemy species extremely similar to Waddle Dee. The only difference is that Waddle Doo have only one huge eye, and two hairs on their head. They fire energy whips from their eye to attack Kirby and if Kirby eats one he, gets their Copy Ability, Beam. Aside from that they will walk around and jump just like a Waddle Dee. Also, sometimes like Waddle Dee they can be seen with parasols and if Kirby eats one with a parasol, he will get the Parasol ability. In the Games Largely, its appearances in games are consistent and little of its behavior changes. Despite being a fairly definitive foe, Waddle Doo is absent from a number of titles in the series, including both direct sequels of the first game. ''Kirby's Dream Land Waddle Doo can walk, run, and jump to attack Kirby, but their unique method of attack is firing out an angled ray from their sole eye. Sometimes, they will drift down from above on Parasol. The boss Kracko dispenses Waddle Doo to attack Kirby during regular game play. Kirby cannot copy their beam ability in this game. Kirby's Adventure'' and Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Waddle Doo returned in this game, with much of the same behavior: running, jumping, floating, and firing beams. Now, this ability is able to be copied by Kirby as the Beam ability. Doo is one of the few original enemies that is able to have its ability copied. The ones that float down from above on parasols give Parasol power instead if Kirby eats them before they separate from their ride. He also appears as the first opponent in the Quick Draw mini-game in both versions of the game. 'Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards' Waddle Doo can be found as a boss when a Waddle Dee finds a Shard. Dark Matter posses the Waddle Dee, making it a Waddle Doo. After Waddle Doo is defeated, he turns back to Waddle Dee and becomes your ally. ''Kirby's Dream Course Waddle Doo brandishes a green Parasol and only gives this copy ability to Kirby in this game. Kirby's Avalanche Waddle Doo is the third boss faced and represents the end of the easy mode. It's mad at Kirby for picking on Waddle Dee. '''Waddle Doo': "You did not treat Waddle Dee with respect... Now I, Waddle Doo will repay you in kind!" Kirby: "I don't think so!!" Interestingly this game states that he and Waddle Dee are cousins. This is not stated, or even suggested in other Kirby games. ''Kirby Super Star Waddle Doo returned as a foe, a minion of Kracko, and an ally as the Beam Helper. The helper version is red, and when under computer control, Waddle Doo largely approaches enemies and slowly attacks them with beam whips after partially charging while jumping. On an odd note, the enemy versions are sometimes seen using their beam whips to cling to ceilings... Kirby and the Amazing Mirror Waddle Doo is unchanged from his appearance in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land. Kirby Canvas Curse Waddle Doo appears as a regular enemy in this game, with few changes from other games. However, it also appears as the fifth unlockable character in the game, obtained if the game is beaten with all four other characters, or if a copy of Kirby & the Amazing Mirror beaten 100% is in the GBA slot on the Nintendo DS. Waddle Doo has about the same speed as Kirby, and five health bars. It has a permanant Beam ability, and will spin the beam around it if tapped. It will continue to spin for as long as it is pressed. Kirby: Squeak Squad Waddle Doos can be possessed in this game. They act the same as beam Kirby does, but their beam is much slower. Kirby Super Star Ultra In Kirby Super Star Ultra, Waddle Doo has 18 hit points and is the same as it was in Kirby Super Star, one is playable in Helper to Hero, this was green and had a blue pupil. In The Anime In ''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Waddle Doo is one of King Dedede's minions, this certain Waddle Doo seems to be in charge of the innumerable Waddle Dees that are under King Dedede's command. He can speak, despite having no mouth and is also multi-lingual, being able to translate the Waddle Dees' language. This skill was mostly used when King Dedede wanted to turn Dreamland into a tourist attraction (Waddle Doo was able to translate for the tourists). Unlike in the games this Waddle Doo can't fire beams from his eye, instead he wields a sword. In The Smash Bros. Games .]]Waddle Doo makes an appearance in Super Smash Bros. Brawl during Kind Dedede's Side + B Move "Waddle Dee Toss" and occassionly during the King's Final Smash. Sometimes Waddle Doo is thrown instead of a Waddle Dee. Once thrown, he acts like he does in the Kirby games - walking around and occasionally using the Beam ability. Waddle Doo can be attacked and is only slightly stronger than Dee. Waddle Doo is a Collectable Trophy as well. Quotes "It's not entertaining cus it aint turned on yet!" -Waddle Doo, talking about a television (Anime) Related Species *Waddle Dee Artwork Image:Waddledoo.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land'' Image:WaddleDoo.jpg|''Kirby Super Star'' Image:Waddle dooKCC.jpg|''Kirby Canvas Curse'' Category:Enemies Category:Helpers Category:Characters de:Waddle Doo